


【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 15

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha 德容×Omega梅西双方单身设定时间线被我改的面目全非别较真了
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 8





	【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 15

“里奥你……好点了吗？”德容从被子里钻出来，不知道是害羞还是闷得，满脸通红，金发被额头上的汗黏住，嘴唇上也亮晶晶的。  
小国王闷闷的声音从被子里溢出来：“我觉得……它好像是……又堵住了。”  
“怎么这么多啊……”男孩儿拨了一把黏在脸上的头发，小声地抱怨了一句又认命的钻回被子里。

老实说这玩意的味道真的称不上好，像是兑了水的牛奶还往里面掺了血清，稀薄的乳香里更多的是一股存在感过分的锈腥味，他算是知道了为什么人都没有婴儿时期的记忆了，天天吃这个东西也确实不是什么美好回忆。  
假孕带来的小麻烦比他们预期的时间来得更早，吃晚饭之前小国王还只是心情比较低落，德容不会做饭，就叫了些比较清淡的外卖，但是吃到一半的时候胃酸上涌的梅西还是抱着马桶吐了个昏天黑地，他从卫生间把人抱出来的时候发现Omega的胸口湿了一片。  
一开始德容只是以为那是梅西洗手的时候弄湿了衣服，等他想帮Omega把湿衣服脱下来换一件的时候，才发现那些液体比想象中干的更快，而且干了之后在水印的边缘留下一圈儿淡黄色发硬的痕迹。  
而小国王赤裸的胸口亮晶晶的，男孩儿下意识地伸手捏了一把，过于柔软的手感把他吓了一跳，而胸口上火烧火燎的疼和小男孩儿不知死活的一捏，让小国王卯起最后一点儿力气把人从沙发上一脚踹到了地上。  
德容用热毛巾帮他敷了半天之后越来越疼，甚至因过量的孕激素影响而柔软起来的胸肌都被乳腺里无法疏导的液体胀满到坚硬，年轻的alpha小心翼翼地碰了碰梅西胸口红色那一点晕开的边缘，小国王哆嗦了一下，闭着眼睛视死如归地说：“回卧室，你、你帮我弄出来吧。”  
“怎、怎么弄？”  
“该怎么弄就怎么弄，难道还用我教你吗！”

德容关上了卧室的灯，连窗帘都拉紧，门缝里透出的走廊里的地灯就是屋子里的全部光源，男孩儿甚至还贴心地铺好了被子拉着梅西躺进去，生理性缺乏安全感的Omega不假思索地抱紧了男孩儿的腰。  
温热的嘴唇覆上胸口的那一刻，梅西就在被子里重重地颤抖了一下，疼痛里带着难以名状的痒，嘴唇舌尖和口腔联合形成的负压疼得让他冒出了冷汗，男孩儿热乎乎的手指还在另一颗被冷落的粉红上安抚性地画着圈儿。  
“你不能这么……硬来，太疼了”，德容努力了半天也没缓解情况，疼得受不了的Omega期期艾艾地出声阻止了他：“轻一点，再不然你就……你就舔舔它。”  
小国王觉得自己脸发烫，被子下德容毛绒绒的金发就蹭在他的胸口，年轻的alpha从善如流地放轻了力道，舌尖挑起乳粒在被刺激得已经有些张开了的小孔上磨蹭，边磨边吮。他不敢太用力，那片皮肤下发硬的腺体在他的刺激下慢慢柔软了下来，可小国王胸口的皮肤过于白和嫩，德容轻了又轻，还是留下一道暧昧的红痕，他知道这道痕迹会留在那里很久，久到更衣室里每个人都能看见他留下的标记。  
奶猫似的，舌尖的颗粒和敏感的乳尖抵着厮磨，一下一下的，德容舔得心猿意马，嘴唇加上了一点力气，然后他就觉得头皮一紧，身下的Omega握住了他的金发挺起胸膛，有什么稀薄的带着水蜜桃信息素味的液体在他舌尖化开。  
等等。  
水蜜桃的信息素？  
被子下的男孩儿轻声笑了起来，侧过身体把热乎乎的掌心贴在巴萨国王的小腹上，安抚性质地揉搓着：“里奥到底这里被灌进去多少我的信息素，怎么连这个都是我的味道？”  
“少废话”，脸皮一向薄的梅西觉得自己快要因为德容的一句调侃烧起来了，却在男孩儿下一次的吮吸里没压住一声喘，喉咙里泛起破碎的气泡音：“你快点都弄出来，难受死了。”  
德容没回答他，跪在了他分开的两腿间，一手托着他的背，一手逗弄着被冷落的另一颗乳尖，滚烫的舌面碾着轮流舔吻两颗待纾解的饱胀，他只觉得一股一股的液体被从身体的深处榨了出来，酥酥麻麻的，然后舒服的松了口气。  
假孕期的Omega信息素有点儿不受控，胸口被贪食的男孩儿含着，不那么疼了之后，促狭的小金毛甚至敢用牙齿轻轻地拉扯那里，如饥似渴，一滴都不肯放过。梅西被舔得浑身发软，暗潮翻涌的热顺着胸口往下滞留，腰下热腾腾的湿了一片，棉质的家居裤被他自己的体液湿漉漉地黏在了身上，情动得突如其来。  
“哇，里奥可真……饥渴~”男孩儿把头从被子里钻出来大口的呼吸新鲜空气，发丝水淋淋地黏在脸侧，房间里光源很暗，德容瓷白的脸上那双海蓝的眸子却闪闪发亮。  
小国王瞪了他一眼，却因为红着眼眶而毫无威慑力：“你要是没顶着我，这话还有点儿说服力。”  
掌握了主动权的alpha恶意地挺动了一下身体，硬而热的那部分就在小国王腿间柔软的凹陷处狠狠撞了一下，敏感地Omega尖锐地喘了一声，胸口里就有乳白色的液体淌了出来，alpha的舌尖顺着奶痕不轻不重地舔舐。  
巴萨的国王身材练的极好，线条不过分膨胀又肌理分明，现在那片胸肌下私藏了柔软的秘密，圆润饱满地划出一道圣洁又色情的曲线，像两只柔白的小兔子。  
“你才像兔子！”  
男孩儿无意与梅西斗嘴，他比较想吻他的嘴，饱胀的「白兔」在alpha的掌心里揉搓挤压，很快就汁液淋漓，梅西躲不开，只能任凭他的男孩儿叼着他的舌尖吻得过分煽情，德容口腔里残留的奶味成了最烈性的催情剂，甜甜软软地让人欲罢不能。  
“味道确实不怎么样。”梅西一边喘一边评价道。  
湿透了的家居裤连着内裤被德容单手艰难地剥下来，男孩儿浮着细密汗珠的胸膛暖烘烘地贴住了他，湿湿凉凉的鼻尖在小国王的颈侧拱着，像个撒娇的小金毛，德容的声音是和外表极不符合的低回，现在带上了笑，还有一丝灼热的沙哑：“里奥……里奥，我想要你。”  
梅西烦躁地磨了磨牙，末了无可奈何地叹了口气，湿而滑的大腿主动缠上了男孩儿的腰，他听见德容的呼吸一瞬间急促了起来：“你的意思是，我可以说不？”


End file.
